Alice and uniforms
by JasperColouredEyes
Summary: Just some fun for a few of the Cullens....not all....Alice didn't like it. What a crap summary! these things are hard to write!Is crap counted as bad language?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

** Alice and Uniforms**

_well I was kinda tired when I did this and it was rushed so it's kinda stupid but oh well. The idea had been turning in my head for awhile and my friend wanted another fanfic so I desided to give it a go! It was fun anyway:D  
_

_disclaimer: Obviously not stephenie Meyer and I feel kinda stupid writting a disclaimer....are they really needed? this is the first one I've done_

* * *

We've moved again. Some dreary little place in Wales. Not much to hunt but we'll survive...I hope.

Carlisle already has a job at the local hospital and even Rosalie and Emmett have gone for jobs. Rosalie's working as a grease monkey and Emmett's moving furniture for some little company called 'Well moved'. The rest of us are back at another school, the exception being Esme of course.

We had a nice little house in the hills, secluded from the rest of the town.

I was in the sitting room now, sitting with Alice. Bella and Edward also occupied the room, both needed calming. Renesmee and Jake were off on their honeymoon and would join us in a few weeks.

No one looked up as we heard Carlisle approach.

"You've all been enrolled in the private school on the far side of town, brochure on the kitchen table and I'm off to work. See you all later." He said as he passed the doorway. We heard the front door shut and then Carlisle drove away.

"New school, huh? Let's go see." said Bella, brightly, as she rose from the couch. Edward followed her to the kitchen.

I sighed quietly. A new school, new humans, worse prey to hunt... this was going to be fun...

"Relax Jazz. This is going to be a cinch!" said Alice, hearing my sigh."She's right, nothing to worry about." came Edward's voice as he and Bella re-entered, both smirking. Their emotions matched their expressions perfectly, smug and amused. My emotions matched Alice's, curiosity.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously.

Bella looked at Alice

"Ready to go shopping!? We have uniforms to get!" she asked innocently and maybe a little too brightly.

A second passed ad I saw Edward wince at the storm that approached. And it came...very strongly...Alice snapped up,

"WHAT!?" she exploded "A UNIFORM!? THERE IS _**NO WAY**_ I'M WEARING A UNFORM!!!" she was furious to her very core. Shaking, I could feel the emotion coming strongly off her. Great....

I suppressed another sigh as I sent calming waves her way.

"DON'T YOU_** DARE**_ TRY TO CALM ME JASPER HALE!" she yelled before storming out of the room.

I shook my head, smiling, at her retreating footsteps. Edward chuckled as he sat himself back down. Bella didn't move an inch. She was still amused but that was almost drowned out by her surprise and guilt.

"I've never seen heard her yell at you..." she stated, still shocked.

"Relax Bella. It's fine. That was fun for all of us!" I said smiling.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" came Alice's voice. Shoot.

"Oops. I better.....go." I said as I exited and slowly made my way up to our room.

I paused outside the doorway.

"You may as well come in." She said with a sigh. I felt guilty then, she sounded and felt hurt it was my fault. I entered to find her sitting at the window seat. She gave me a small smile as I came over.

"I'm sorry," she said "that was over the top." I smiled as I sat down next to her. She cuddled into my side and I put my arms around her. We didn't say anything. She knew she was forgiven before she even said anything and she knew I was sorry, there was no need for words.

We watched the rain filter down, covering the treeless hills. The rain sounded different here. It was almost disturbing.

"Bella is right though. We do need to get uniforms soon." I said. Alice only groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

It's funny, how, after years of uniform I thought I was going to escape it fully in the 21 century, but I hadn't. Even these days a lot of schools believe in the use of uniforms and now I'm stuck in one of those schools…again!

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should build a bridge and get over it Alice!" Edward almost growled at me. A fist came in contact with his arm, hard.

"Edward!" Bella said as she pulled her hand back, glaring at him. Edward groaned and clasped his hands on the sides of his head.

"You can't hear the complaining she does! It's non-stop!"

"Yeah? Apparently you're not much better." She fired back.

"Sorry." He grumbled his apology to me, his black eyes not meeting mine. I smiled, Bella had always said it, men are crankier when they're hungry.

"Oh what a happy family we've come back to." Said Renesmee from where she lay, flipping through a magazine, her head rested on Jacob's lap and her legs up on the arm of the couch. "If you ask me Alice has a right to complain, they're hideous."

That they certainly are. Two weeks back we had gone in to buy the uniforms. We asked the sales lady which uniforms were the ones of our school and when she led us over to the racks I had to ask her if she was serious. I was sure it was some sick joke because those uniforms could not possibly be ours. Pale peach coloured blazers and skirts with white shirts and navy stockings with a peach coloured tie to match. The boys suits were all navy except the tie which was, of course, in the same sickly peach colour as the girls uniforms. The sales lady had laughed at my expression as though I was being funny and I almost turned the racks over but I kept my cool and used Bella's trick of going to my happy place. I regretted not making Jasper come.

"I wish you did. Then he could have dealt with all your pouting and sulking." Edward scoffed. Bella, who had become freakishly good at picking up on whatever Edward was talking about, laughed at him.

"You are so lucky Jazz isn't here right now or he would rip out your throat!" she said.

"Yeah what's up with that? He's like ten times more protective these days." Jake asked as he ran his fingers through Renesmee's hair.

"Oh he's trying to make it up to me." I replied smugly "After the small tiff we had got in when I found out, he felt sorrier than need be so he's being extra good to me."

"Oooh, good on him! That's so sweet." Nessie crooned.

"He always is. So, anyone wanna go hunting before," I cringed " school begins?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Times...sure...**

**Sorry to everyone reading for the massive delay on this chapter but believe it or not it was an extremely hard story to finish! Mostly because it was only supposed to be a one chapter story and I stupidly forgot to put it as complete and then I kinda felt compelled to finish it but, yeah, what's done is done! So after an extreme amount of time thinking up and ending with the help of BanjoleleLover and LallyPower we thought up endings that stretched from radioactive piano's killing everyone to one of the Cullens being revealed as vampires and in the end I decided to keep it as simple and easy as I could. So here it is! It isn't impressive nor am I completely happy with it but here you go! THANKS BANJOLELELOVER AND LALLYPOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Careful Alice," said Emmett as Alice trudged over to us, away from her freshly drained prey. "You still wanna fit into your uniform by the end of this don't you?" he continued in false seriousness, being rude as always. I was about to ask he apologise but before I could, she reacted. I never expect it from her which is why I didn't react in time as a sudden flare of anger shot through her and Alice smashed into Emmett with an echoed crack! Her force was impressive; she actually managed to unbalance him for a moment. I was tempted to stop and watch for a moment but before I could decide to Alice sunk her teeth into his hand. It wasn't a strong bite, not enough to injure him anyway, but it would still sting.

"Alice!" I flitted to her side and pulled her away from Emmett, "Stop. He's just baiting you!"

"Let him bait me some more and next time I'll bite till I feel his bones snap in my mouth!" she snarled. He laughed at her threat as I calmed her down. "Come on..." she mumbled as she climbed up onto my back. I threw a quick guilt spike at Em's direction before heading home.

I checked her eyes quickly to see if she was finished then, finding them yellow as old parchment, I carried her upstairs.

For once I wished she could sleep. Rest would clear her head and give her some peace. She had settled down quite a lot from the whole uniform thing and didn't voice her complaints out loud but we all knew they were still there in her head, some knew better than others and some were just giving her a hard time. Edward and Emmett had been frustrating her quite a lot and, as shown today, she had _breached_ the last straw.

I sat her on my lap as I spread out on the window seat and kept her happy for awhile. As per agreement I could keep her entirely happy, Alice always insisted that I leave a piece of her original emotions with her unless she said otherwise. She didn't say otherwise and so my help was...useless.

Alice sighed, "School starts tomorrow...good thing we're only here a year..." True, this wasn't a permanent residence; we just needed a place to crash while Esme's house design was being put into action somewhere in Russia.

"Good thing time goes by fast for us..." I soothed, using words and ability both.

For the rest of the night I made sure she was relaxed, gave her something that wouldn't require thinking, something to keep her naturally happy. Then came morning and nothing could distract her.

She took as long as she could playing with her short hair, trying ribbon after ribbon, headband after headband after headband...till finally she couldn't put it off any longer. The bag that had been sitting in her walk-in-wardrobe since it was bought was finally torn open and the uniform within was put on. She tugged at it, twirled it, smoothed and fiddled with it till I restrained her hands.

"Alice, please. You look lovely and you always do. Relax", she sighed and followed me out to the car.

There were only four of us, Renesmee and Jacob had gone back to La Push so he could look after the pack. We took Edward's latest car and took the short drive to our newest school.

*

It was promised to be a bad day and it was. I was engulfed in awkward emotions all day.

It's usually different on the first day. The curiosity, the excitement, the...infatuation...The bravest will come up and introduce themselves, all smiles, hearts pounding and short, quick breaths. This is usually where Alice steps in and does the cheery, happy Alice thing and they go away feeling on top of the world. It was different today...

Students came to our desk and introduced themselves and all Alice could come up with was grumbled 'hello' as her eyes swept over the uniform they wore. Then there's me. Trying to be polite but...well, Alice is smaller, less intimidating...That's when the awkward silence kicks in, the shuffling of feet and, finally, their quiet departure.

At lunch we still got glances of interest but they would soon subside, humans get bored quickly.

The constant silence that walked with me all day was depressing, I was helping all I could, but she was wallowing and refused the escape I tried pushing on her.

The one highlight of my day was that every time a member of staff spoke to Alice they would get a curt reply as well as a snide remark both too quiet and too fast for their ears, I enjoyed them instead.

When the day finally ended Alice and I both sighed with relief. We met Edward and Bella at the car and drove home.

As soon as we arrived Alice zoomed upstairs. She was out of the uniform in a second and in the next second was into normal clothes, if you could call the kind of clothes Alice wears 'normal'.

I laughed before getting changed myself and following her downstairs. Alice seemed back to normal for the rest of the day and night. A few hours before school she slipped back into sullenness.

The weeks dragged on in the same pattern. Alice was lovely in the evenings, dull at school and amazing on weekends.

A term passed in this same pattern. Only three more terms of this...but I couldn't settle for _this._

After a while I decided, hell, if she doesn't want to be happy I can change that as well. Every time I did feel a glint or spark of natural happiness from her during the week, no matter how small, I held it to her for long after it was supposed to fade away. I wasn't _always_ with her though so it would fade once she was away from me and then I'd have to start all over again.

If Alice noticed these 'tricks' then she made no move to stop me. Maybe she had finally decided she needed it, maybe she just didn't know. Either way it worked, she was happy...

I wasn't entirely happy with this system but I was entirely against it so I kept going. It made the rest of the year seem that much more bearable.


End file.
